


Lunch at Ichiraku's: A Crossover Fanfiction

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy, Chopper, & Nami eat at Ichiraku's with a certain orange ninja; based off of the cover of ch. 766 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch at Ichiraku's: A Crossover Fanfiction

**Lunch at Ichiraku's: A Crossover Fanfiction**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto or One Piece. Both of these series belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The Hidden Leaf Village. Located in the Land of Fire, and home to many great ninja. Here in this tremendous home of the many great shinobi is a certain ramen noodle shop that is quite popular and it just so happens to be visited by it's top customer.

 

Yes. The Hero of the village, the Host of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, and the No. 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

 

Although, it seems Naruto has matured very much lately and everyone was quite surprised.

 

   At first, no one really appreciated Naruto, because, first of all, he had Kurama inside of him and they thought of him as a monster, and second, when Naruto was younger, he always played pranks on people, just to get everyone's attention, but as the years went by, Naruto began to gain true respect from his peers. He worked hard at what he did and he lost many things, as well.

 

   Nevertheless, he persevered through it all. Not only had he made plenty of great friends, he had also met the girl he fell in love with...and no, it is not his teammate, Sakura Haruno, pupil of Tsunade the Slug Princess. It is actually one Hinata Hyuga.

 

   You must all be shocked by this. From their childhood to their teenage years, Naruto has been completely oblivious of the fact that Hinata was in love with him. It was only until Hinata made an act of courage and sacrifice that Naruto finally realized his true feelings for her, all along.

 

Ever since then, he and Hinata have since gone on several dates...even if Hinata is still rather shy, yet a little more outgoing, too.

 

Currently, they are having lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. However, they were not the only ones at the restaurant.

 

"Mmm...this is good, Naruto!"

 

"Told you, Luffy!"

 

   That's right: Naruto was eating with none other than Monkey D. Luffy. The Straw Hat captain wasn't alone. He also brought his navigator/girlfriend, Nami, and his doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. There was even a little fox in the restaurant, as well.

 

Why was Luffy here, you ask?

 

   The answer to that question is because now that the series, Naruto, has come and gone, Luffy decided that it'd be nice to congratulate him and what better way than to have lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen shop?

 

   Good timing, too, because Luffy was starving. He had a large bowl of ramen, while Naruto had a large chunk of meat. The fox had some ramen, too. Hinata had some ramen, as well, and of course, Nami served them their meal.

 

"Enjoy, everyone." she spoke up.

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy told her as he ate.

 

"You're welcome, Gummy Bear," Nami replied. "and please don't talk with your mouth full."

 

Luffy swallowed.

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

Naruto chuckled at this and Hinata giggled.

 

"So, Naruto," Luffy began, "congrats on the finale of your series, bro. It was a long ride, but you made it!"

 

"Thanks, Luffy." responded Naruto. "That means a lot, coming from you."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"And congrats to you, too, Hinata- _chan_!" Nami chimed in. "You finally got your man!"

 

"Thank you, Nami- _san_ ," replied Hinata, blushing a little. "It's all I could ever want."

 

"That's good," Nami grinned. "I'm happy for you."

 

"Hey, Naruto," Chopper started, while on top of Luffy's head, "now that your series over, what are you gonna do?"

 

"I dunno, Chopper." Naruto answered. "I mean, there is the upcoming Shippuden film, not to mention mine and Hinata's future."

 

"There is also that mini-series coming out in the spring," Hinata added. "The one about Rock Lee, I think...is that right?"

 

"Yeah, but there was also supposed to be one with the next generation."

 

"Oh, right!"

 

"It would appear that your journey's only begun." Nami noted.

 

"You can say that again!" Luffy added before he slurped up more noodles.

 

Naruto grinned.

 

"You're really liking that ramen, huh?" he asked.

 

"You bet!" Luffy answered. "It's yummy!"

 

The fox nodded his head, agreeing.

 

"Heh," Naruto chuckled. "sure is."

 

He then took another bite out of the meat Luffy gave him.

 

"This meat ain't half bad, either." Naruto commented.

 

"Told ya!" Luffy replied before he burped.

 

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

 

"Oops," Luffy spoke up. "Excuse me."

 

"That's better."

 

Luffy smiled sheepishly, while Naruto and Hinata stared with sweat-drops.

 

"Sheesh..." Naruto muttered.

 

"Wow..." Hinata murmured.

 

"Yeah, don't read too much into it." spoke Chopper. "Trust me."

 

"Right..." Naruto muttered. "Clearly noted."

 

"Ditto." added Hinata.

 

Soon, Luffy finished his ramen.

 

"Ahhh..." he sighed. "That was good."

 

"Glad you think so," spoke up the owner of the restaurant, Teuchi, as he walked over to the group. "My ramen is the best in all of the Hidden Leaf!"

 

"Sure is!" Naruto agreed. "I can preach for that!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he burped again. "Excuse me."

 

"You're excused." replied Nami.

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"By the way, Naruto," he started, "we saw pictures of you and Hinata's kids!"

 

"They're both adorable!" Nami added.

 

Hinata smiled and blushed.

 

"Thank you," she spoke up. "I always wondered what our children would look like."

 

"Same here," agreed Nami. "Your daughter looks so cute~!"

 

"She certainly does," Naruto concurred. "Takes after her Mom, she does!"

 

"Oh, Naruto, stop!" Hinata cried, blushing.

 

"I'm only saying it cuz it's the truth, Hinata!" responded Naruto as he place his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "After all, I love you."

 

Hinata smiled...next, she covered eyes and chewed her lip.

 

"I-I'm so sorry...I always get emotional when you tell me that...!" she whimpered.

 

"...She's so precious...!" Nami whispered in delight.

 

"Aw~!" cooed Chopper.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"By the way," Nami started. "I hear your son, Bolt-kun, is a bit of a handful."

 

"Ugh...don't remind me," Naruto muttered. "He painted your Jolly Roger on my monument!"

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"It's not funny!" Naruto barked. "It took days to scrub off!!"

 

"Your son must really be a fan of our crew to pull a stunt like that." Chopper noted.

 

"I'll say," Luffy agreed. "you won't believe how many fans we've got and the crazy s*** that they pull just for us."

 

Hinata giggled at this.

 

"It can't be that crazy," she spoke up. "Right?"

 

"Uh..." Nami muttered.

 

"...Sorry I asked." Hinata spoke.

 

"Forget about it." Luffy told her. "It's no big deal."

 

"I also hear that Sakura and Sasuke now have a daughter." Nami spoke up. "But seriously...Salad? What kind of a name is that?!"

 

"Uh...yeah, about that," Naruto started, "you see what happened was Sakura took so long giving birth, they had to give her a C-section, and...well..."

 

"They doped her up, didn't they?" Chopper asked.

 

"Yup," Naruto answered. "afterwards, she was so high that she give Salad her name."

 

"Ouch." Nami muttered.

 

"I know..." Naruto concurred. "Poor Salad."

 

"I bet all of the other kids make fun of her cuz of her name." surmised Luffy.

 

"Unfortunately, yes they do."

 

"I knew it." Luffy murmured. "It's the same with me when I was younger. I could never go outside without people calling me 'Goofy'! I'm not the dog with the green hat on his head that goes 'gawrsh' and 'ahyuck'!!"

 

"But, you just said 'gawrsh' and 'ahyuck'." Hinata pointed out.

 

"That doesn't count!" Luffy argued.

 

"I still feel bad for her." spoke Chopper.

 

"Me, too," Nami added. "which is why I'm _never_ taking any drugs while I'm in labor."

 

"Amen," Luffy agreed. "by the way, I also heard about Shikamaru and Temari finally tying the knot, as well."

 

"About time," Nami added. "those two are more stubborn than Zoro was."

 

"I know, right?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah, they sure were," admitted Naruto. "I'm happy for them both."

 

"Same here," added Hinata. "I'm especially happy that they have a son."

 

"Wonder how that's working out for them." Luffy pondered.

 

"If he's anything like Shikamaru," Nami began, "he's got to be one lazy little boy."

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "I can just hear him saying 'Man, this is such a drag'. Hahahahaha!"

 

"Ha ha ha, yeah," Naruto laughed.

 

"Oh, and you wanna know what I'm really surprised by?" asked Chopper.

 

"What's that?" Hinata inquired.

 

"Choji marrying that Cloud Ninja girl, Karui- _san_." Chopper answered.

 

"Yeah, that shocked me, too!" Nami cried. "To be honest, I thought he'd end up with Ino."

 

"You really think Ino was _that_ desperate to date Choji?" Luffy asked.

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Nami questioned. "Are you saying that big boys can't get any love, too?!"

 

"No!" Luffy cried, nervously. "I-I'm not saying that, at all!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"

 

"Ah, relax!" replied Nami. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

 

"Oh, good," Luffy sighed, relieved. "I was worried for a minute there."

 

"A lot of us were surprised at first," Hinata started. "nevertheless, we were all happy for them. Their daughter, ChouChou, is very sweet."

 

"Oh, that's cool!" Luffy commented. "We know a dog named ChouChou!"

 

"Uh, Luffy," Nami began. "their names are pronounced differently. Chou-Chou is pronounced like 'shoo-shoo'."

 

"Ohh," Luffy said, realizing. "I get it, now."

 

"I can see why people would confuse the two." noted Hinata.

 

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

 

"I also hear that Chouchou's pretty sassy." added Chopper.

 

Naruto chuckled at this.

 

"Yeah, she gets that from her mom." he replied.

 

"To be honest, I like a girl with sass," Nami quipped. "seeing as how I happen to be one."

 

"Another reason why I love ya!" exclaimed Luffy. "You don't take any BS from no one!"

 

"That's right!" Nami grinned.

 

She snapped her fingers in a Z-formation at this.

 

"Tell it, sistah!" cried Naruto.

 

"Oh, snap!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Hinata giggled.

 

"I wish I could be more like you, Nami- _san_ ," she confessed. "You have so much confidence."

 

"So do you, Hinata," replied Nami. "You just have to let it out, more."

 

"That's right!" Luffy concurred. "You're a brave girl!!!"

 

Hinata smiled a little.

 

"Thank you." she spoke up.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he stood up. "Well, maybe it's time for us to get going."

 

"Right." Nami nodded.

 

"Congratulations again, Naruto." spoke Chopper. "We're really gonna miss you and everyone else."

 

"Thanks, Chopper," replied Naruto. "We're gonna miss you, too."

 

After paying for their food, Luffy, Nami, and Chopper went on their way.

 

"Yo, Luffy!" Naruto called. "The next time I see you, you had better have found the legendary One Piece, as well as become the next King of the Pirates!"

 

"You got it, Naruto!" Luffy replied. "Believe it!!"

 

"Hey! That's my line!!!" Naruto shouted.

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Nami- _san_!" Hinata called. "I hope that you and everyone else achieve your goals!"

 

"Thanks!" Nami responded. "And remember what I said!"

 

"I will!" Hinata replied.

 

Subsequently, the three Straw Hats left.

 

"Hinata,"

 

"Yes, Naruto?"

 

"You ready for the final movie?"

 

"As long as you'll be there with me, then yes."

 

Naruto grinned at Hinata, who smiled sweetly at him. At that moment, they kissed each other passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late tribute to the finale of _Naruto_.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.:D


End file.
